Wolves of the Uchihas
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Kit: Alright, I guess I teased you guys enough. Time for the actual story to start. Since my others have hit hard spots, I'll be posting chapters to this to keep my readers entertained. Be assured, I am working on getting through those bumps. I'm highly suprised that Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story is getting a shitload of views. I'm pleased as well that it's so popular. As for my first fic, Strength Within, I think I'll rewrite it, it sounds to marysueish. I may also upload one of my Hellsing fics, if I can choose one. There's like about three different versions. I have no idea how it happened.

To those who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas and to those who don't, Happy Holidays! Happy New Year to all if I don't upload again by then.

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kisara walked out of Kirigakure, The village Hidden in the Mist, headed for her special place. It was quiet and perfect for meditating and working on her chakra levels. She waved to the guards and walked down the path that only she knew, her wolf pup, Rin trotting behind her. When she reached her special place, Kisara sat down on her rock, folded her feet up under her and closed her eyes, relaxing into a meditative state. Rin flopped down beside her and went to sleep.

While Rin was fast asleep and Kisara was unresponsive to the outside world, they never sensed the change in the atmosphere. The ground rumbled, awakening Rin who bolted to all fours. One look around and the black pup knew something was wrong. She proceded to awaken her mistress from her trance by licking her face. Kisara was unresponsive so Rin did the next thing that came into her little head, she bit her mistress. She tried not to draw blood, but when Kisara failed to react, she sank her little fangs in deeper. Finally Kisara yelped and rubbed her arm. She looked down at Rin and the pup looked back apolagetically. Her built- up chakra sensed the air, making her look around. She felt the rumbling under her. Something was going to happen. Thinking fast, she snatched up Rin and ran for the highest point near Kiri. She made it in time to see a large wave sweep over her village. When it receded, there was almost nothing left of Kirigakure. Kisara stared wide eyed at the village she called home, now in ruins. The shock of losing her family and friends finally hit her and she fell to her knees, her hands over her face, crying her sorrow and loss. Rin sat on her haunches and lifted her nose to the dark sky in a mournful howl. Cried out, Kisara held Rin when the pup crawled into her lap, whining.

Grief-striken, Kisara refused to leave the area that surrounded the ruins of her beloved Kirigakure. Her special place became her home. A few days later of having to put up with her mistress and her pitiful ways as she refused to pick up the peices of her scattered life and move on, Rin ran off to seek help for them.

Kisara was wandering the forest she had come to know so well when Rin dashed back to her, looking happier. She was wet from the rain, but happier since the incident. Deep in her sadness, Kisara didn't acknowldge the wolf cub. She looked up through the pouring rain when noise followed the pup. Rin looked up at Kisara and yipped, tongue loling from open mouth. Dogs followed the pup and a tall human followed them. The dogs gathered around her, sniffing. She looked back at them, violet eyes empty of all emotion.

"We need to get her dry and warm before she catches sick." The small brown pug who appeared to be the leader of the pack of dogs spoke to his master.

He nodded and addressed the pack at his feet, "A few of you scout around and see if you can find someplace dry to hole up until this rain stops." Three of the dogs nodded and ran off in different directions. Dimly, Kisara watched them go then looked back at the man. Emotionless violet eyes slowly processed what she was seeing. He was a little taller than her with silver hair. The headband that covered his left eye told her he came from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure. A mask covered the lower half of his face.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

Kisara opened her mouth a few times, trying to get her throat to work, then shut it. One of the pack nudged her hand and she looked down at it. It was a white dog that had a puppish air about him. He licked her hand and her hand raised up of its own will and patted his head. Touching the dog loosened her voice box and she spoke. "My name is Kisara Masarikki. Did Rin seek you out?"

He knelt down and scratched the pup behind her ears. "She came running into Konoha, yipping her head off. Obviously, something was wrong with her human partner as wild wolves, even pups, won't run into an occupied village acting like she did. I called out my own pack and had Pakkun translate for me. She told us the both of you were away from your village and escaped the devestation of losing your lives when it was flooded. She came looking for help as you refused to leave your old home. I went before the Hokage, and she sent me after you to bring you back." He explained.

Kisara looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want to leave my home." She stated as one of the dogs returned.

"We checked out what is left of Kiri. There's hardly anything left to be called home. Come back to Konoha and pick up the peices of your life." He told her softly.

"I'm not leaving my home!" Kisara declared. Her eyes blazed and changed. Her eyes were no longer black pupil with violet iris, they now looked much like the Sharingan with black pupil and three comma marks around it. The only difference was where the Sharingan was red, her eyes were amber. He masked his suprise, it looked like she had a Kenki Gekki, or bloodline limit. He wondered if she knew. Probably not, he mused. He sighed, this was going to be hard. But he would win her around eventually. Maybe Juben could help him with convincing her.

"How about we get out of the rain for now? You can think about returning to Konoha with me and the pack while we wait for this rain to go away." He told her and she nodded dimly, rising to follow the dog that had returned. She followed him while Rin and the white dog she had petted followed her with the rest of the pack ranged around and behind them. They arrived at a cave Kisara had been thinking about exploring before the very water that had surrounded her village had taken it. The other two dogs waited inside with a small pile of firewood.

"Very good." He told the dogs, placing some sticks in a pile and lighting them. Once the fire was blazing, warming everyone around it, the largest dog picked up Rin by her scruff, plopped down near the fire, and proceded to dry the cub. She didn't even jump when he dropped a blanket in her lap, she kept staring into the flames, temperarialy distracted from the mayhem that had occurred not long ago. He looked at her for a moment then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. At the contact, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and she began crying again. Not certain as to wether she would allow human contact right now, he let Juben lick her face. He was glad that one of the dogs had taken to her. Of course, the white dog took a liking to just about everyone he met. It was just in his nature to be loving and he hoped that Juben's trait will help him convince Kisara to come back with him. Kisara threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck fur, darkening with her tears. He checked on the cub and discovered she was alseep between Bull's large paws. Bull was asleep himself, his large head beside Rin. He could swear the cub looked pleased with herself for finding help for her mistress. He dared to hope that Kisara decided to return with him and the dogs.

"Comming to Konoha would help her pick up the peices of her former life and move on. The sorrow of losing her home would always be there, but with friends like Naruto and his pals, life would be worth living." He was unaware of saying these thoughts out loud. Kisara heard and thought about it. It was true that losing someone or something never completely left you, but having great friends made those sad memories bearable. Life was worth living then. Since she lost her friends in the destruction of Kiri, she had thought that she could never be herself again. But if she returned with him, she would have a chance at a new life and new friends. Before sleep took her, she decided she would leave her former home for a new one.

A while later, when the rain had stopped, he checked on her. She had cried herself to sleep and had fallen sideways. She was now curled up on her side, hands pillowed under her head. Even in sleep, her beautiful face was sad. He was amused to see Juben stretched out beside her on his back, half under the blanket and snoring softly. He noticed her hand peaking out from under the blanket where it was wrapped around Juben, holding him to her side. Standing from where he was reading beside the fire, he walked outside to enjoy the fresh rain soaked air. He always enjoyed comming outside after a rainstorm. It relaxed him.

"It's getting late." Pakkun remarked from his feet.

He nodded. "We'll spend the night here and head back in the morning."

"Do you think she'll come back with us?" The pug asked.

"I hope so. She needs to pick up the peices of her former life and move on. Comming back to Konoha and making friends with Naruto and his lot will help her. Living with the loss of one's home is a sad burden to bear and friends will help her bear that burden when the memories hit." He replied.

Pakkun looked back, seeing Juben sprawled out beside Kisara. "Juben seems to have taking a liking to her."

"Juben takes a liking to everyone he meets. And I'm taking advange of it this time." His master retorted.

"Hoping Juben will convince her to return with us?" Pakkun inquired.

"He doesn't even need to talk to her, just being right there, comforting her should be enough." He nodded.

Pakkun nodded. "I almost feel bad for Juben, seeing as he's being used. But it's for the best of Kisara's welfare that he is." The human nodded, knowing that the dogs hated to be used like Juben was. But he was right, it was for the best for Kisara. He yawned and the brown pug looked up at him. "Get some rest, a few of us will keep watch."

He bent down and rubbed the dog's ears. "Thanks Pakkun."

* * *

It's official, Wolves of the Unchihas is now under way! Hope you guys enjoy the ride. As usual, I own nothing except Kisara and her wolf cub Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Guess what I got for Christmas? An awesome laptop with wifi! In honor of my new toy, I'm posting the second chapter of Wolves of the Uchihas!

Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later, Kisara woke and took a few minutes to remember what had happened. Seeing the white dog sleeping next to her made her look around. The remnants of the fire was in embers. She spotted her rescuer sleeping on his back not far from her on a bedroll. She noticed the book laying across his face and recognized it as one of the Icha Icha Paradise books. It looked like the newest one. He must have fallen asleep reading it. The brown pug was curled up on his stomach. The white dog woke, sat up and scratched an ear.

"Almost time to go." He commented, looking out at the dawn. He looked at her. "Have you decided?"

She nodded. "Can we go for a little walk? I want to look at my old home one last time."

"So you're coming with us then?" Another voice drew her attention. She looked over to see her human companion awake and looking at her. She nodded, rubbing Juben's head.

"Before we leave, I'd like to look at Kiri one last time, sort of pay my last respects."

"Sure. Alright guys. Time to get up, we're moving out." Dogs woke and stretched. Rin shook herself and trotted to Kisara.

"Time to make a new life for us, what do you think of that girl?" In reply, Rin yipped and licked her face. She giggled and picked up the cub, rubbing noses with her. "And I have you to thank for it. If you hadn't done what you did, I would still be laying in that pit of sorrow."

As they left the cave after putting out the remains of the night's fire, he smiled as he watched Kisara from over his book as she walked ahead of him with Juben and Rin prancing next to her. She looked much happier than she did last night. When she had looked at him, her eyes had been bright with hope and renewed life. It hadn't been as hard as he had first thought. Juben seemed to be the only weapon he needed to get her to leave her destroyed home and return with him. He reminded himself to reward the pooch later. A quick bounce and she was walking backwards.

"You never did tell me your name." She commented. A small smile graced her lips when she saw him reading from the book.

"I didn't? I could have sworn I did." He replied and she shook her head. "Oh, my name's Kakashi Hatake."

She smiled openly. "It's good to finally know the name of my rescuer." Kisara nodded to the book in his hand. "That one good?"

"Extremely." He replied.

"Jiraya writes the best stuff." That remark caught him by suprise.

"You know Icha Icha?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"What? You didn't think just guys read the books, did you? Me and a couple of my gal pals loved the hell out of them. I had a collection of them, but they were destroyed with the flood. I haven't been able to read the last one yet as the shipment was due to arrive sometime soon." Kisara answered as they arrived on the very hill she had watched her village be destroyed. Her and Rin walked forward but he and the dogs stayed back to give her her space. Brightened violet eyes looked down at the ruined village she had loved for so long. She stood tall and proud. Her long raven hair swayed in the breeze. When she spoke, her voice was sweet and clear. She spoke with determination.

"My name is Kisara Masarikki. I am the sole survivor of Kirigakure, a water village that was demolished by flood. I will honor my fallen family and friends by being the best damn nin I can be. I have mourned for them much too long, it's time I picked up the pieces of my shattered life and move on. I will mourn them no longer but their memory shall remain! Here is my overdue tribute!" She raised her hands and made movements that were completely new to him. "Wolf Mimicry Jitsu!" Kisara glowed and morphed into a wolf, much like Rin but full grown. The new Kisara raised her black nose to the clear sky and howled. Rin pointed nose to sky and followed suit. Both howls twined in and out of each other like a harmonious melody. "Release!" Kisara shouted as the howl died. The glow engulfed her again and human Kisara was back.

"Did you make that jitsu up?" He asked when she turned around to leave.

She nodded. "When I adopted Rin, I thought of a way I could train with her and transforming to a wolf seemed the answer. Instead of using the universal transform jitsu, I made up one that specified to wolves." She explained.

"You mind doing that again?"

"What for?" In reply, he raised his headband revealing a Sharingan eye. Kisara cocked her head to the side for a minute then grinned. "Sure." She performed the hand movements again and he watched. When Kisara was a wolf again, she watched as he copied the movements and became a grey wolf. "Well? What do you think?"

He looked at himself. "Interesting. Release!" He became himself again. "Do you think it can be modified for dogs?" He asked, pulling the headband down and hiding his left eye from view.

She shrugged. "Dunno, but it's worth a shot."

~~~(::)~~~

"How much farther?" Kisara asked. Kakashi looked up from his book long enough to check their surroundings.

"Just over this hill and you'll see the gates of Konoha." He answered, eye returning to the words on the page.

"Race ya!" She called to Rin and Juben. Rin and Juben raced after her. She halted at the top. "Wow. Konoha sure is pretty. What's with all the munchkins?"

"Huh?" He stopped beside her and looked toward the gates, now seeing a large group of young nin. "Ah, the chounin exams. Almost forgot about them. Must be going after the scrolls today."

Kisara followed him down the hill to the gates. The younger nin stared at Kisara and pointed amazed fingers at her guide, whispering to each other and the guards smiled at the younger ones expressions as they waved them through.

"Why were they staring and pointing at you?" Kisara asked as they walked through Konoha.

"My nickname is The Copy Ninja as I know over a thousand types of jitsu." He answered. "I'm well known here. You guys are dismissed." He told the dogs and every one of them disappeared except Juben. He wasn't surprised in the least. They entered a building and were greeted by a woman behind a desk.

"Hey Kakashi. I'll inform Tsunade you're back." She said and disappeared behind a door. She returned a few minutes later. "She's expecting you."

"Let's go introduce you." He told her and walked through. Kisara, Rin, and Juben followed.

"Pleased to see you managed to convince her to return with you." The woman behind the desk sipped from a cup.

"The praise all goes to Juben, Tsunade. If it wasn't for him, it would have ended in a battle of wills." Kakashi answered, gesturing to the white dog sitting beside Kisara.

"I see your dogs are good for something." She joked. "What's your name girl?"

"Kisara Masarikki, ma'am. And this is my wolf Rin." Kisara replied, picking up the cub and holding her.

"Don't call me ma'am, makes me feel old. Call me Tsunade." She told Kisara. "Let's see, where can we put you...oh! I know the perfect place! There's an empty house next to the Inuzuka's. When she gets older, Rin will be a perfect companion for Akamaru when Kiba is too busy to play with him." She searched in her desk for a set of keys and handed them to Kakashi. "Will you be able to find your way back here?" She asked Kisara.

Kisara thought for a moment. "I should be able to. My sense of direction is uncanny." She answered.

"Well, then. Kakashi, I trust you to bring her to her new home and see yourself to your own. Kisara, when you've become acquainted with your new neighbors as I'm sure they'll smell you and show up to introduce themselves, return here and I'll have someone take you shopping for clothes and other items. There's no need to file a report, I know how things went." She told them. Taking the dismissal, Kakashi and Kisara turned and walked out of the building, with Juben and Rin following.

"Who are the Inuzukas?" Kisara asked.

"A clan of dog nin. Identified by the red triangles on both cheeks. There are three, the mother, Tsume, her daughter Hana and her son Kiba. Tsume and Hana run the vetinary here in Konoha. Akamaru is Kiba's dog. He may be big and tough, but he has a heart of gold. Kiba and Akamaru will probably become your closest friends." As he explained, Kisara watched around her, already forming a mental map of Konoha. They arrived at her new home. He unlocked the door and waited for her to go first. As she passed, he dropped the keys in her hand. "Welcome to Konoha, Kisara. Com'on Juben." With a wave he turned and walked away, Juben trotting at his heels. Kisara watched them until they turned a corner.

* * *

That was chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed! Now all you have to do is ckicky ckicky that little button that says review!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy Ifrits! It's been three months since I last updated anything! Long overdue, doncha think? I've been working on a few new fics as well as trying to work on ones that are posted, which isn't going well. Writer's Black wants to be an ass and not let me go! Well, where there's a will, there's a way, right? And I'll find a way, count on that. I'm not one of the ones that gives up easily. The other day my laptop got a bug on it and it wouldn't let me access the security software so I had to go on a roundabout route to rescan the system and purge the bug. Took all morning, but I did it. I'm so proud of myself. ^.^  
Well, my two latest will be getting a chapter three upgrade. I might even post a brand new story for you all, but what, I don't know. I've got a few Hellsings I want to post as well as two new FF7s, a Vocaloid and a beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 3

She was about to go inside and explore when Rin pricked up her ears and uttered a soft growl. Kisara turned to face the danger. The 'danger' turned out to be a young male walking beside a large white dog. She noted the red triangles on his face and marked him as Kiba Inuzuka and his dog as Akamaru.

"So you're the new neighbor. Welcome, my names Kiba and this is Akamaru." He offered his hand. Kisara had to admit, he was cute. Even if he was younger than her by quite a few years. If only her village had been flooded when she was younger, she sighed mentally. Of course her rescuer was cute on his own standards.

"Mine's Kisara Masarikki. Formerly of Kirigakure. This is Rin." She took the offered hand and picked up the still growling cub. "Rin! That's enough with the growling. Quit. They're our new neighbors. Behave." Rin stopped and wagged her tail. Akamaru sniffed noses with her and Rin licked his nose.

"Kiri? What are you doing here?"

She looked down and Rin's ears drooped. "My village was destroyed by flood. Me and Rin were the sole survivors."

"Sorry about your loss. If my family can help in any way, let us know."

"Thank you." Kisara looked back at him and rubbed Rin's ears.

"Come meet my family." Taking the hand that had been rubbing Rin, he walked her to the next house. They walked around behind to see two women seated on the grass in the back yard and they were surrounded by a small wolf pack of about five or six. "Mom, Hana. Meet our new neighbor, Kisara. Kisara, this is my mom and my sister Hana."

Kisara nodded. "Pleasure meeting you. This my wolf Rin."

Tsume lifted her head and sniffed. "Why do I smell the ocean?"

"I am formerly of Kirigakure."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Formerly? What happened?"

"A flood wiped out my village and me and Rin were the sole survivors. I had refused to leave my destroyed home and Rin came here, seeking help. Kakashi Hatake and his dogs were sent to bring me back." Kisara explained.

Hana stood and hugged younger woman and cub. "If we can help, let us know."

Kisara smiled up at her. "Kiba told me the same thing."

She looked over at her brother. "Did he?" He nodded and Hana ruffled his hair. "You're smarter than you look little brother." Kiba growled and charged. Laughing, Hana skipped away with her brother chasing after. Akamaru laid down and watched his master chase his sister. Rin struggled to get down and Kisara put the cub on the grass. Rin jumped on the much larger dog and got an ear in her little teeth. With a flick of his head, Akamaru sent Rin rolling across the grass. Rin yipped and charged back in, this time, jumping on his neck. Kisara watched the larger dog gently play with a much smaller Rin.

"Looks like Rin has found a playmate." Tsume commented and Kiba stopped chasing his sister to watch Akamaru and Rin play.

"Where there other wolves in Kiri?" Hana asked.

Kisara shook her head. "No, Rin was an only cub. It was a few months ago and I was walking in the woods when I heard something whining. I go to check it out and there's this little cub by itself standing next to its dead mother and siblings. From the look of things, mother and cubs were the victims of an attack. I take the cub home, name her Rin and raise her as if she were my own puppy. When she got older, I thought of a way I could interact and train with her and thought of the transformation jitsu. Deciding that the universal jitsu was child's play, I came up with another jitsu that oriented on wolves."

"What did it do?" Tsume asked.

"Would you like to see?" Kisara smiled.

"I'd love to see it." Kiba told her and Kisara held up her hands, making the signs for her unique jitsu.

"Wolf Mimicry Jitsu!" Once again Kisara was surrounded by her chakra, morphing her into a black wolf. "Well?" she asked.

"That is so cool! Do you think it can be tweaked for me and Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"We can try." Kisara replied as she released the jitsu and showed him the signs. For the next hour, Kiba and Kisara worked on her jitsu so Kiba could use it. Finally the signs that would work for Kiba and Akamaru were put in place of Kisara's own. "Give it a shot Kiba." She told him when the tweaking was complete.

Taking a minute to get his mind and chakra in the right state, he made the new hands signs. "Canine Mimicry Jitsu!" The next minute, he had become a brown dog half the size of Akamaru. Kisara sat back on her heels and looked at the new Kiba.

"Well?" Rin yipped and pranced in place, excited. A new playmate!

He looked back at her, tail wagging furiously. "This is so cool!"

She smiled happily. "Glad you like it so much. Kakashi thought it was interesting. He asked me the same thing you did: if it was tweakable for dogs. I'll have to tell him the tweaking was successful." She told him. Kisara looked up at the sky and noticed it was well into the afternoon. "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Tsume asked, watching Kiba explore with his new form. Hana had been watching Kisara carefully and had done the same signs, becoming a brown wolf. Seemed she preferred being a wolf over a dog. Tsume herself liked wolves.

"I was supposed to return to Tsunade's. She said she was going to find someone who would take me shopping." Kisara replied, giggling as Hana pounced on Akamaru and the two play-fought.

Tsume whistled and a hawk glided down from the house roof, a scroll tied to a leg by a red ribbon. The hawk landed on her shoulder and Tsume untied the scroll from his leg. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a pen, writing on the scroll. Done with her message, she retied the scroll and threw the hawk into the air. They watched the hawk as it angled its wings toward Tsunade's.

"I sent a simple message telling her that we'll take care of you. Knowing her, she might be expecting the message and won't have anyone waiting for you to show up." She explained. Not ten minutes later, the hawk was back. He landed on Tsume's upraised arm and she untied the scroll from his leg. Reading, she nodded. "Yup, just as I thought. She says she was expecting the message and to tell where ever we go to put it on her tab and she'll pay it. She does want you to return in the morning when you're awake." She looked up at morphed brother and sister as they played. "Kiba, Hana. Release that jitsu or you're gonna get stuck that way." Obeying their mother, they released the jitsu and returned to normal.

"Yay! Shopping trip!" Hana squealed, thoroughly happy and Kiba groaned.

"If you like, Kiba, you can stay here and keep Rin occupied." Tsume told her son and noticed him perk up.

"Thanks mom." Kiba told her.

Three hours later, the three women arrived back at the Inuzuka house carrying bags and laughing.

"You ladies have fun?" Kiba grinned, walking around from the backyard, Rin and Akamaru prancing beside him.

"The most fun I've ever had." Kisara grinned as she used her free hand to dig in her pocket for her keys and unlocking the door. She said goodbye to her new friends and closed the door with her foot. She leaned against the door. "Goddess, that was fun. Did you have fun with Kiba and Akamaru Rin?" In response, the cub yipped, her tongue hanging out. Kisara picked up the bags again and hefted them upstairs to her room where she set them down on the floor. She rummaged in one of the brown bags for something to wear to bed and picked out a white tank top and Scooby Doo print sleep pants and carried them to the bathroom.

Once she had showered and put her new clothes on, she put her wet hair up into a bun and set out to explore her new home. In Kiri, she had lived with her best friend. Now she had a place to call her own. The decor was simple, but over time that would change to reflect the personality of who lived here. She entered a room in the back of the house and discovered there was one window. It was a bay window with a glass domed top. Kisara decided it was a perfect reading spot on sunny winter days. She would have to see about getting her Icha Icha collection again. Maybe Kakashi would know where to get them. Her bare feet lightly padded across the wooden floor as she finished her exploration and returned to her room. She opened the window and vaulted up onto the roof. She laid down on the roof tiles to gaze up at the stars.

Rin's barking caught her attention moments later and she looked for the cub. She spotted her at the other end of the roof, barking down at someone with her tail wagging. Must be someone she knew. Kisara crept along the roof and gazed down into a tree. At first she didn't see anything, but as her eyes adjusted, she caught a darker shape among the shadows. As she stared, she recognized them.

"Kakashi?" He looked up at her from where he had reading on a branch. She smiled. "How the hell can you read at night?" She knew the answer as soon as she asked the question. "Nevermind. What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade wanted me to keep an eye on you for a day or so, see how you were coping." He answered, putting away the book and leaping to the roof to sit beside her.

"That's kind of her, but I'm fine."

"I noticed. Seemed she was right when she said you two would get along great with Kiba and his family."

"You doubted your Hokage?" Kisara grinned.

"She's your Hokage now too." Kakashi told her.

"I know. It's going to be a little odd saying Hokage instead of Raikage, but there's nothing you can really do about it." She shrugged. "I'll get used to it."

"I know living in a new village is going to take some time getting used to. You'll have to learn your way around all over again." He replied.

"I told you my sense of direction was uncanny. I wasn't lying. I can find my way around pretty good already by what I've mapped just by shopping with Tsume and Hana." She told him. "Speaking of shopping, of all the bookshops I stopped at, I couldn't find what I was looking for."

"Which was?"

"I want to restart my collection of Icha Icha again."

"I don't know where you can find them at."

"Don't you buy the books?"

"I get mine direct from Jiraya." He replied, his good eye glinting with amusement. Kisara's jaw dropped.

"You personally know Jiraya?" She asked, her violet eyes huge.

"He is a Leaf shinobi." Kakashi answered. Kisara thought for a minute.

"That explains why my friend in the wind village had me notify him when the latest book came out. As we were closer, we got them sooner."

He nodded. "Exactly. Tomorrow I'll see if I can get in touch with him. Maybe he can work something out with you." At his last words, Kisara shivered. It wasn't lost on him. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "No. From what I've heard, he's a sucker for beautiful girls."

He sighed "That's true. I guess it's where he gets his inspiration from for Icha Icha. Naruto calls him Pervy Sage." He told her, his right eye glinting.

Kisara giggled. "From all I've heard, the name suits him. I remember one time about a few years ago, he came to Kiri," Here her face drooped but she continued her tale, "And was caught spying on the Raikage's daughter and her friends while they were in the private hot springs of the Raikage. What a commotion that caused!" She laughed. "I've never seen my uncle so pissed."

He laughed. "Wow. Wouldn't put it past him to do it. Tsunade's kicked his ass plenty of times just for staring at her chest too long. I believe you won't have anything to worry about." He added.

"What do you mean?" Kisara looked over at him.

"He tends to go for the bigger chested females." Her violet eyes glinted fury for a second then calmed. "You're not as angry as I thought you'd get." If he had mentioned what he had a few seconds ago to Sakura, she would have put him through a wall.

"My cousin was bigger in the chest than I so when we went out for a girls day, she got the most male attention. I didn't mind, I just told myself she might have the looks, but I've got the moves and I could take her on anytime." Kisara shrugged. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he let it slide. He was surprised that she had opened up this much to him.

"You seem pretty confident on your fighting skills." He commented, changing the subject before he actually pissed her off.

Seemed he made the right choice. Kisara nodded, smiling at him. "Not to brag but I was one of Kiri's best fighters, often heading a team for S rank missions."

"What's your specialty?"

Kisara thought. "Jujitsu, probably, through I'm just as good at Genjitsu and Taijitsu as well. I've trained so much in all three areas that I'm well balanced in all three."

"How would you like to prove your fighting skills tomorrow?" He was interested in seeing what she could do.

"When? I'm supposed to meet with Tsunade tomorrow for something from what Tsume told me earlier."

"Hmm. What she probably wants won't take long. So how about after lunch?"

"Where?"

"Will Rin be able to find me by my scent?" He looked down at the wolf pup snoozing in her lap. He found it amusing that she wore cartoon print pants.

She shrugged. "Dunno, probably." She poked the cub. Rin looked up at her mistress. "Do you think you can find Kakashi by his scent tomorrow?" The cub tilted her head to the side for a moment then yipped. "She says she can. We'll find out tomorrow." She told him.

He stood. "I shall see you tomorrow then. Good night K." With that, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kisara's keen eyes caught him reappear not far from the house, take the book out and walk away, reading.

She summoned a ball of wind, whispered, "Night Kashi." and sent it toward him. She saw the ball gently sweep across his cheek like a butterfly kiss, relaying her message. These little wind balls were her best friend Kimi's idea so they could talk at night as Kisara didn't have a computer. They were great for sending messages back and forth. All the user had to do was work up a ball of wind, say their message, and send it to whoever they wanted by keeping the person's face in their mind.

It made him pause and look back toward her. His head tilted to the side and she guessed he smiled at her. He lifted his hand in a wave and resumed walking. Kisara watched him until she lost sight of him before going to bed. She left the window open as she snuggled into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

I love the ending to this chapter, I thought it was cute. Anywho, tell me what you think so far. Just click that little button below.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 of Wolves of the Uchihas. And for once, I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in so long so I'm gonna shut my trap and let you get to what you really want: the juicy content below!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Kisara woke with the dawn. It took her a minute to remember where she was. Once she remembered, she smiled. She reached down and poked the black lump of fur at the end of her bed.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Rin just growled at her and rolled onto her back. Kisara giggled. Rin was never a morning sort of canine. As soon as she was dressed and ready for the day, her stomach growled and Rin yipped. She walked out to her bedroom balcony and debated what she wanted. She felt like ramen, but she didn't know if Konoha had a ramen shop.

"Morning Ki." Kiba called and Akamaru barked at Rin, Rin yipped back.

Kisara looked down. "Oh Morning Kiba. I was just figuring out what to do for breakfast. I'm feeling like ramen, is there a ramen shop here?" She asked.

"Sure is. Ichiraku's ramen is the best, or so Naruto says." He replied. "Why don't you come with us, we were about to go over there."

"Good idea." Kisara replied, picking up Rin and vaulting over the rail to land neatly beside him. "Who's Naruto" She asked, giving Akamaru a pat on the head and following him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. He's training to become Hokage."

"That name rings a bell somewhere."

"He's the host of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox Demon." He told her as they arrived at Ichiraku's. A blond headed teen looked up and waved.

"Hey Kiba! Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Naruto, this is Kisara Masarikki and her wolf Rin. They're new to Konoha. Ki, this is Naruto Uzumaki and if they let him, he'd eat ramen 24/7."

"Believe it! You here for the Chounin exams?"

Kisara shook her head. "I'm a kinochi from Kirigakure."

"What are you doing here?"

"Naruto..." Kiba warned. Sometimes he could be too nosy for his own good. Kisara held up a hand, stopping him.

"It's okay Kiba. I need to talk about my past. I guess it was over a week ago when I left my village for my special place to meditate and build my chakra. Rin snapped me out of my trance in time to see my village wiped away by flood. No one was left alive. Nothing left to be salvaged. The village left in ruins. I refused to leave my home area in a hopeless dream that there were survivors. Rin got tired of my pitiful mood and ran here for help. She ran to the first person she saw which happened to be Kakashi Hatake and yipped to him. Not understanding her, he called out Pakkun and had him translate for him. Hearing her story, he went before Tsunade and she sent him and his pack of dogs after me to bring me back. At first, I refused but then I heard him talking to Pakkun about how the loss of my home will always exist in my memory and making new friends and moving on with my life will make my life worth living again. I thought on what he had said and decided that I would leave my old home for a new one and make a new life for me and Rin. I would honor the fallen of Kirigakure by being the best damn kinochi I can be. We returned here and Tsunade placed me in the empty house next to Kiba and his family." She explained. He nodded approvingly. If she didn't know it already, she was stronger for it.

"Nice to see you're up early." A voice called out from behind them. Kisara, Kiba, Akamaru, and Rin turned to see Kakashi walking toward them. Beside him walked a pink haired female. Kisara's stomach jerked at seeing the two walking side by side and brushed it off as hunger. Rin gave a joyful bark and ran to him. He knelt down and scratched her behind her ears.

"Morning Kakashi." She wasn't ready to say her nickname for him in front of his friends just yet. The female walked up to her.

"You must be Kisara. I heard from Tsunade about you. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry about your village. Welcome to Konoha."

Kisara shook the offered hand. "Thanks Sakura. With friends like you, Kiba and his family, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade, I feel more then welcome here. I'm sure I'll get over the loss of my home soon."

"Sakura and Naruto are part of team 7." Kiba told her. "Me and Maru are on Team 10 with Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga. Our team leader is Kurenai. You'll meet her sometime later, she's cool."

"Who's the team leader of Team 7? And where's your other teammate?" She asked Naruto. With a mouthful of ramen, he pointed at Kakashi. She looked over at the silver haired nin to find him grinning proudly. At the mention of a missing nin, both the faces of Sakura and Naruto drooped.

"That's me, yours truly. But about our missing teammate..." He gently grasped her elbow and pulled her to a safe distance. "You're aware of the Uchiha's, correct?" She nodded and he continued. "Itachi slayed his clan, leaving his younger brother, Sasuke, the only one alive." Kisara uttered a soft gasp and put a hand to her lips in shock as tears pricked at her eyes. She had known about the mighty Uchiha line but never about the destruction of the clan. Why didn't her mother tell her? "A few months ago, Orochimaru makes his presence known to Sasuke, promising him power and the defeat of his brother. We knew Orochimaru was looking for the rarest of Kenkei Gekki's and tried to convince Sasuke of it." He sighed. "As you can see, he didn't listen. The lure of defeating his older brother was stronger than common sense. Sasuke took the bait and now he is with Orochimaru, who is under the guise to train him to be stronger when he is really keeping him close until he is able to take the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, from him." He placed a silent bet that Tsunade would place her with his team so she could be watched and protected from Orochimaru as well as filling in the place vacated by Sasuke. He had already mentioned her bloodlimit to Tsunade and the woman was looking into it.

"What about his brother?"

"His brother is Itachi Uchiha, one of the Akatsuki."

She recognized the name. He was her cousin. "The Akatsuki are looking for the biiju and their hosts." He'd be surprised with all she knew about her former friends.

He nodded, impressed with what she knew about them. They weren't that well known yet. "Both Naruto of the Leaf and Gaara of the Sand are Jinchurikki, one hosting the nine- tailed fox, Kyuubi, and the other hosting the one- tailed raccoon, Shukaku." He explained.

"Why do you have the Sharingan, you're not a Uchiha, or are you?" She had to ask the question. It had been bugging her since he revealed it to her the other day.

"I'm not a Uchiha. I was given the Sharingan from an old teammate who's deathwish it was for me to have it when I lost my left eye in the same fight he died in." He replied softly as they walked back.

"I'm so sorry about your teammate." She whispered. She had a feeling she knew who it was. Kisara made a mental note to visit the memorial grave and pay her respects.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Thanks. Naruto and Sakura take Sasuke's betrayal pretty hard and it's best not to mention him around them."

"Got it." Kisara nodded. "Me and Rin have got to go, Tsunade was expecting us this morning."

"You're not going to eat?" Kiba asked.

"I'm too excited to eat. I'll probably get something later." Kisara replied. "Nice meeting you Naruto and Sakura, we'll see you around. Com'on Rin." Rin yipped at her new human friends and followed her mistress. Not long after she left her new friends behind then Kakashi appeared beside her. "Want to make sure I don't get lost?" She teased.

"Actually Tsunade wanted me to report this morning as well. If she wants both of us, I have a feeling that you'll be Sasuke's replacement on my team." He replied as they walked into the office building of the Hokage. Shizune looked up from the desk.

"Tsunade is expecting you." She told them.

"Thanks Shizune." Kakashi replied as he led Kisara and Rin through the door.

"About time you got here Kakashi." Tsunade retorted.

"Not my fault this time, Kisara met Naruto and Sakura this morning."

"Ah." She nodded and looked to Kisara. "How have you been holding up child?"

"Perfectly fine. I met Kiba and his family yesterday and they took me shopping for things." Kisara replied.

"I got the messenger hawk from Tsume yesterday. Looks like they've taken you and Rin into their family."

"I even showed Kiba my jitsu for Rin."

"Really?" Kisara showed her, transforming into a black wolf then released it. "Interesting. Anyway, I believe Kakashi knows why I wanted you here this morning."

"My guess is she's Sasuke's replacement in my team."

"Correct. Kisara, are you aware that you have a Kenkei Gekki?"

Kisara stared at her for a moment before replying. She knew her grandmother possessed one but it was known that the particular bloodlimit liked to skip a generation or two, for it had passed her father. "Not that I knew of, why?"

"You have one. Losing your village stressed you enough to activate it. It's Manako Gikei. Kakashi noticed it when you refused to leave the other day, notified me about it and I looked into it."

"Eye Copy." Kisara translated. "What can it do?"

"From what we know, it allows you to copy other bloodlimits and their abilities."

"So I could copy the Sharingan and its ability to copy jitsu's?" Kisara grinned. The Sharingan was admired for it. It allowed the user to learn new jitsus with ease.

"Exactly." Tsunade nodded with a smile. "And it would come in handy if you were to copy the Sharingan and learn to wield it. As you know, there are three that are able to use the Sharingan at will: the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke and Itachi, and of course Kakashi. As of now you are part of Kakashi's Team and will take missions with them. That way, you can also be protected by your teammates in case the Akatsuki come looking for you and you'll be getting some money in to decorate your home."

Kisara bowed to her. "Thank you Lady, I knew as soon as I met you that I wouldn't have to worry about providing for my new life, you would help me where you could."

"It's nothing. It's my job as Hokage to make others feel welcome here. Now go tell your fellow teammates the good news."

Sakura and Naruto were more than delighted with the addition of Kisara to their team.

* * *

Now all you gotta do is click that little button below and leave me a cookie!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't think the disclaimer has been done for this one either, as usual you guys know the drill, I own nothing except Kisara and Rin.

* * *

Chapter 5

Later that night, Kisara was on the roof thinking when Rin started barking again.

"Rin knows you're there, you might as well join us. You know, I kinda liked your company last night. We might as well as make this a nightly thing." She called to the tree, grinning. She wasn't surprised in the least when Kakashi leapt from his hiding place to sit next to her. He noticed her worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out why my mother never told me about the massacre here."

"You're a Uchiha?" He asked, surprised.

"My mother was a Uchiha. One day while she was in Kiri, she fell in love with my father, who was the Raikage's younger brother, and decided to stay. Her father shunned her and banished her from returning. But my mother had friends in the compound and they kept her up to date on what was going on here. She taught me about my double bloodlimit heritage. I guess she heard about the massacre and thought it best not to tell me, afraid I'd leave Kiri and confront Itachi, getting myself killed in the process."

"You're related to the Uchiha brothers?" That would explain why her Genkei Kekki was similar to the Sharingan.

She nodded. "Sasuke and Itachi are my cousins."

"If you're a Uchiha, then you possess the Sharingan."

She shook her head. "I was thinking about that too. It might be a mix of my grandmother's and the Uchiha bloodlimit. My grandmother, when she activated hers, was amber iris with a violet ring and pupil. The Sharingan is red iris with three black comma marks and pupil. What did mine look like?"

"A mix; amber iris of the Manako Gikai with the black marks of the Sharingan." He replied. She nodded.

"I wonder why Itachi didn't come after me?" She mused.

"Maybe he didn't know about you."

Kisara shook her head. "He knew about me. I've been here visiting family a few times. My uncle may have stopped my mother from returning but I always found ways to come back. Itachi was outside the compound when I approached one day and we got in a scuffle. He won, of course, as he was bigger and more experienced than I. He was impressed with my strength and talent and we become best friends after that. I would tell him when I was visiting and he would find a way to get me in undetected."

"Maybe he didn't come after you because of your friendship, like he spared Sasuke because he was his younger brother and he wanted to carry on the Uchiha family name."

"Then that would mean...I'd have to hook up with one of them! Ewww." Kisara made a face. "Marrying my cousin." She shuddered at the thought. He chuckled and she looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have to marry one of them if you don't want to. As long as one parent has the Sharingan, the bloodlimit will continue." He explained.

She sighed. "Oh, I feel so much better now. Even though I wouldn't mind Itachi, he was kinda cute when I knew him, but he's the enemy now."

"What about Sasuke?" He was curious.

"Too young for me. I'll be 27 come the summer solstice." She told him. His good eye widened in surprise. She was that old? She looked younger. He didn't want to pursue her as she looked young but if she was that old, maybe he had a chance. That is, if one of the other bachelors didn't get to her first. Something irked him about Might Guy getting to her. Which meant he had to move faster and charm her first. From what had gone on last night when he had left proved that it wouldn't be too difficult to win her over. "You know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I knew I would develop one Genkei or the other. It was only a matter of time until I knew which one."

"Which one were you hoping for?"

"Truth be told, Sharingan."

"Keep the Uchiha bloodlimit alive?" He asked and she gave a firm nod. "Well, with the way your Genkei Kekki developed, you may be able to do what the Sharingan can as well as the Manako Gikei." She looked up at him from where she sat leaning on her hands.

"Really?"

He nodded and looked at the sky, the sun was just starting to go down. He figured that there was enough time for a practice session and if things went correctly, have him a little fun. "Why don't we go down to one of the training grounds and test out the theory? I know you won't be able to sleep until you know."

"Sounds like fun." She grinned and followed him to the training grounds. "Alright, any idea how I activate mine?"

"Concentrate chakra to your eyes, that should do it." He told her, letting his headband fall around his neck. Kisara closed her own eyes and focused chakra in her eyes. When she opened them again, it wasn't as dark to her and she could see Kakashi clearly. "Ready?" She nodded. "Tell me if you can follow my hand movements." He started out with the simple jitsu's. She followed them easily.

"This is child's play Kashi." He heard Kisara whine.

"Did your Genkei Kekki follow my movements?" In reply, Kisara sent every one of his attacks back at him in rapid succession. He barely dodged most of them. She was fast! "I See. You really want something harder?"

"Show me what the Great Copy Nin is known for!" She called grinning.

Beneath his mask, he smiled. This was going to be interesting. He formed hand signs again and Kisara grinned big.

_'Chidori, huh?' _She laughed as she created a whirlwind that stirred the sand around her as she made hand movements and disappeared, leaving a clone in her place while she sprang for the trees. She watched him rip through the wall of wind and hit the clone with the ball of blue chakra. The clone pointed a finger at him, laughed hysterically, and poofed.

"Very nice." He commented, she was good. He never even saw her leave the area. He never even sensed her form a clone and switch with it for that matter. Finally, someone who would give him a worthy challenge.

_'Thank you. That whirlwind is a favorite of mine. And as you can see, it's very effective for playing hide and seek.' _Her voice came to his mind, taking him by surprise. He looked around, Sharingan looking for her. _'Look all you want, you won't find me.'_ She told him, laughing. If she saw him looking, he knew she was in the area. He did another sweep, carefully scanning the trees for her. She seen his gaze sweep past her more than twice all the while her hands where forming the shadow clone jitsu, then her own jitsu. The five clones that had gathered around her morphed into wolves. As one, the pack of wolves jumped to the ground. Kisara howled a battle cry and charged, her pack following behind her. Kakashi whirled just as Kisara leaped for him. He grasped her neck and threw her as he brought up a kunai to fight off the rest. Kisara flipped so she landed on her paws a few feet from him. She sat down and watched as one by one her wolfen clones slowly vanished just to leave him and her.

Once the smoke had cleared from the last clone he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I never knew there were wolves here. I need to tell Iruka about this. Maybe some of the animals from the forbidden forest are figuring ways to escape." It was then he noticed Kisara still in her wolf form sitting not far from him. The wolf jumped, hitting his chest and both wolf and nin fell. He landed with Kisara on top. She allowed her chakra to leak from her, telling him who she was. "Ki?" He looked up at the wolf, just recognizing her.

"Tired you out didn't I?" She giggled, releasing the jitsu and reverting to her normal self.

"A little. Using the Sharingan for as long as I did puts a drain on my strength as well. A little rest and I'll be fine." He replied. "How could you speak to me the way you did?"

"It's a hidden ability of the Manako Gikei limit. It allows the user to speak to another Manako Gikei possessor without speech. Because I could also use the Sharingan, I guess I'm able to speak to those who have the Sharingan bloodlimit." She guessed. He then noticed the position they were in.

"Uh Ki?"

"What?"

"You do know what this looks like, don't you?"

"Huh?" Kisara pictured how they were, him lying flat on his back with her straddling his waist. She got a mischievous smile on her face as she leaned against his chest. "Oh I dunno, I'm kinda comfy." She purred.

"Keep acting like that and something is gonna happen that I know you're not ready for." She was flirting with him. It told him she liked him as well. He figured she was a virgin and he wanted to take it slow with her, show her kindness after her whole village had been destroyed.

"Like what?"

"Think Icha Icha." He told her.

"You're kidding." She drew back, staring down at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't dare. She knew how most of the sex scenes in the books went. On second thought, reliving those scenes with him wouldn't be too bad of an idea. It'd be kinda fun. But she wasn't quite ready now for something like that.

He just shook his head. " As beautiful as you are, don't think I won't. Now kindly get off me."

"As enticing as that sounds, I'm not ready for something like that." She replied, shifting her weight so she sat next to him. She looked around for Rin and when she didn't see her, she whistled. Rin came bounding out of the undergrowth toward her.

He blinked as he lifted his headband into place and sat up. Had he heard correctly? "Run that by me again."

She looked over at him. "What? You have problems hearing?"

"You said that you would like reenacting parts of Icha Icha."

"Exactly. I've always wanted to reenact those parts with a special someone." She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared up at the night sky. A minute later, she looked down at him where he was leaning back on his elbows. "Don't tell Jiraya. I'd never hear the end of it from him."

"Your wish is my command. Though you never know, he might come to you when he needs an idea or two for a new book when I tell him he has a few female fans." He replied with a smile.

"I'm not a fan of his pervy ways, just his books." Kisara retorted with a smile.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. Do you still want me to see if I can get you restarted on your collection?" He asked.

She gave him her favorite puppy dog look. One that would melt even the icy heart of her cousin Itachi. "Pwease?"

He chuckled again, his free eye glinting with laughter. "I'll see what I can do. I'll keep your identity secret for now, but I can't guarantee you'll remain secret for long as he is one of the three top Shinobi. He'll find out that there's a new nin in Konoha, put two and two together, and come after you."

She did something that surprised him, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. When that time comes, I've got you to protect me."

* * *

Reviews are like candy...I love them!


	6. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
